Here He Comes
by Shiiquinade
Summary: After 10 years of abuse and 3 years of being 'sober' from him Harley is declared sane. But will her old flame come looking for her after all this time? Or is it just one big Joke?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Once again another JokerxHarley. I've been slow on writing my stories mostly because I lost my inspiration but I got it back somehow. I've thought of doing some fic about Saints Row (I love that game) but I'm still debating it since it's a lot different then JokerxHarley fic.**

* * *

**_Chapter I:_**

Ten years ago I had lost myself in an abusive, emotional, psychotic mess of a relationship. It took me a while to find my way back but I did it. Three years 'sober' today, I have been declared sane by all of Arkham and I was now free to live my life freely. I owe a lot to Batman, for helping me realize I needed to come back, and for Bruce Wayne, for funding my recovering and finding me a home and a job. I owe my life to these two people, those two are really similar, they were kind. Batman also provided protection over me the first two years, Nightwing, Robin, and some other vigilantes all took turns watching me day-by-day but there was no sign of my once loved Joker. Him leaving was probably the best thing to happen to me, and even though he's gone now I know him too well, he'll come looking for me sooner or later, once he realizes I'm gone.

"How are things going Ms. Quinzel?" Asked Doctor Vasquez. I've had theses therapy sessions since I became sane, as a precaution. They really helped me, I've learned a lot about myself.

"Things are great doctor, my new job is wonderful, never thought I would actually like my job" I said cheerfully. I really did love my job. Because of my qualifications and some donations by Wayne I had manged to get a job as a counselor at a nearby high school. Talking to the kids was nothing like talking to maniacs so it was easy especially since a lot of their problems were mostly relationships and home. And the teaching staff was really quite nice to me, and a lot of the teachers were quite young.

"That is good to hear, anything new?"

"Oh not really, but I did get two new puppies, they remind me of my hyenas I use to have, I really miss them"

"I'm glad to hear that, and I'm sorry about your eh pet Hyenas... I know they meant a lot to you"

"Yeah they really did, but they remind me too much of him so I had to let them go" Yes I had too in fact a few days after Joker left I had given up my rights to them and they were taken to the Gotham Zoo. I visit them once in a while, but I try not to visit them often because they remind me too much of him.

"Well hopefully having the new puppies wont remind you as much? Ah look at the time our session is over the limit it seems" He gave a soft smile looking at his watch. We often talk over the time limit, mostly me blabbing on about things sometimes I wonder if it annoys him.

"See 'ya next week doctor" My speech had yet to change to normal, I still use my old slang time-to-time.

I walked back to my car checking my phone, one missed call from...Pamela.

Pamela Lilian Isley also known as Poison Ivy. We had remained as friends even after I had become sane, and she was cleared as sane not long ago as well. Now her once green skin is now a pale white, still with her wild red hair. After leaving Arkham she decided to open up her own plant store, it sold everything, flowers, cacti, vegetable and fruits plants and a lot more I'm not sure are called. She seemed really happy and we both were really happy that we are still remained friends.

My hands pressed her speed dial number 1. It started ringing, after the third ring she answered.

"Finally!" She sounded tired, I wonder what she was doing.

"What is it red?" I reached for my car swinging the door open.

"Hey, let's go out somewhere tonight"

"Oh I don't know red I'm tired and I haven't eaten yet an-"

"You haven't been out in a long while, you need to find a man!" Thats Red for ya, she's always trying to get me out hitting on guys. She was worried for me because I haven't look at another guy since Joker. Maybe I was too scared, but my doctors agreed with her, I needed to find someone to help with moving on.

"Uhg fine, I'll be at your place at 6" I started up my car putting it in drive heading home.

"Ah! Finally, wear something sexy you know I will"

"You always do, and you're paying"

"Don't I always?" We both laugh I've been stingy with my money lately so she pays for everything when we go out.

"I'll see you then"

"See you Bye" I clicked the phone off. Driving home in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**My inspiration leaves me a lot so updating chapters will be slow! Sorry. But I am working on a new story for CatwomanxBatman! So keep reading and review please!**

**Chapter II:**

I staggered to the steps to my front door, waving goodbye to my cab driver. I fiddled with my purse until I found what I was looking for _Aha! Found you at least keys! You can't hide from me! _Holding on the door knob for a support I finally managed to open the door after countless failures. I wobble my way in closed the door behind me "Honey I'm home!" yelling to my imaginary husband. Instead two balls of fur came running to me. I fall to my knees to greet them throwing my keys to my side. I was greeted by yelp and licks. "Babies! Mommy's home! Did ya miss me?!" They attack my face and I can't but to laugh, it's really ticklish. "Alright, alright I know you guys are hungry" I lift myself up off the floor kicking off my heels. I open the fridge _Hmmm ahh oh right I know!_ I slam the fridge and open the cabinet next to it. I grab the wet puppy food I keep up there, spilling the contents into two small bowels. "Here ya guys go Yum!" _I love these puppies!, but not like my love for Bud and Lou. I wonder what they're doing? They probably hate me now. Damn stop thinking about them Harley! _I stand leaving my pups to their feast. "Nighty night babies"

I head to my room stripping off clothes and throwing them anywhere. I jump onto my soft bed. _Ah this feels nice. I'm so tired but today was so fun. _Yes in fact today was really exciting. Red and I had managed to snag a few guys but I'm still a little rusty speaking with other men. Red however, managed to get one to take her home, she didn't even have to use any of her seduction powers. _Like she needed to. _Since changing sides she may have lost her once green skin, she was still wildly beautiful. Unlike me though. I push myself up and walk to my body length mirror. I'm aging fast. I gaze at myself, the old me would never recognize the me now. My once bright happy blond hair now is an old soft yellow, my eyes still had their shine but I was starting to notice faint wrinkles. _Damn, this is sad._ _At least I haven't gained any weight. _With that I turned off my lights and fell back to my bed drifting into a deep sleep, dreaming of old memories...

"_Harleyyyyy!" I hear him yell from upstairs. I can tell hes angry and he'll take out his frustration on me. When he's angry most times its never precisely about me but it doesn't matter to him as long as someone is at the other end of his hands when he is angry. _

_I walk into his office and I notice hes pacing brooding over something. Batman must have ruined his plans again on this heist of his. He has every right to be angry, that damn bat-brain! He ruins everything! My poor puddin'_

"_Yes Puddin?" I walk up to him, I'm nervous but I don't dare show him that. Instead I give him a big smile. He stares at me for a while, them smiles, then he yells again._

"_Harley, where the hell have you been!? Batman once again ruined my plans and you were nowhere to be found when I needed you most!"_

"_I'm sowwy puddin, but don'ya remember tellin' me not to go 'cause I'll just ruin it?"_

"_Are you stupid!? I needed you more this time than during any other time! How can you not be there?!" _

_I'm still smiling, I know whats going to happen. He hits my face with the back of his hand. He's strong so the hit sends me flying to the ground. I still keep on smiling, and he still keeps on hitting me. Yeah, it hurts but I know my puddin is hurting more. I endure the beating, hes just angry. I really should have gone it was my fault everything went wrong. I deserve this. I wince at the pain but my smile never leaves my face. I know if I keep up with my smile 'till the end he'll reward me._

_After about I think 10 mins he finally stops. He's sweating and breathing hard. It's quiet for a long time. I manage to pull my self up, slowly, I don't want to get dizzy. I look down to my body. 'Oh no I'm not presentable for Mr. J' I make way to the bathroom and wash myself. I can't look like this it's not fit for him. As I put on my best night 'clothes' I blush 'my reward' is coming now. I open the door, the light spilling into the now dark room. I can feel his eyes watching me, I'm wearing his favorite red lingerie for him tonight. I walk up to him and I hear him growl. I get my reward..._


End file.
